


Not What You Expected

by Leticheecopae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Anal, M/M, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leticheecopae/pseuds/Leticheecopae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus is nothing like what Eridan expected the Orphaner to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What You Expected

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, just a fun little thing to do before work.

He isn’t anything like you expected. How in the seven hells could this _Wriggler_ be the Orphaner Dulscar? There is no way in your mind that can reach this conclusion. He is a whiny, self absorbed, self pitting douche who doesn’t understand that people don’t like him because he is HIM. There is nothing wrong with anyone else, just him. At least you realized that sweeps ago, even dead, and no longer care to think on your faults. There are too many.

When he tries to kiss you over the table, trying to be all red and smooth, you punch him right in the face. The sound of him crying out has you around the table smashing his face down into the empty wood as you grab his annoyingly simple pants and force them down over his hips.

“I can do black,” He says thickly as you tear the cloth away and expose both his waste chute and nook. He is already dripping purple, his bulge unsheathed and sliding between his own thighs. You find it disgusting, and you almost walk away, but you haven’t had anything like this before and your body is screaming at you to just take it. “But hey, do me in the waste chute will you?” The question catches you off guard. “It’s how the human guys do it and all.” No, not this bull shit. How could he _want_ to be human? How does that even make sense? “Just make sure you-”

“You want it in your chute, fine,” you growl and cut him off. He tries to say something else but your bulge is already pushing, spreading muscle as he lets out a hoarse scream. When you are fully inside he tries to say something as you allow yourself for just a second to enjoy the strange squeeze and coolness of his body, feel his insides tightening around you. Then you are pistoning your hips, making him scream and cry out until they fade to moans as you fuck him.

“My nook,” he pleads, “please fuck my nook.”

“Fuck your own nook.” You growl back, and when he lets out a small moan you know he is. It makes you angrier as you rock in hard, claws gripping his hips and making them bleed. Your own nook is dripping from the black lust that is lacing through you, but you ignore it so you can just feel the pleasure in your bulge as you fuck this sorry excuse for a troll into the wood.

There is a bucket in your sylladex, but you don’t even think of removing it when you finally cum, filling him up with your shared color as he moans low and long. You dig your claws deep into his back and turn it into a scream before feeling more cool genetic material splash against your thighs.

“You’re a fucking disgrace,” you say as you pull out. When he tries to get up and turn to you you shove him back down. With a flick of your hand your clothing is clean and pristine as you go to walk out of his bubble, Cronus calling to you to come back as he tries to walk after you. The fact that he can’t walk straight makes you grin like a shark. He calls again and you turn to glare, he is panting, still fully exposed and dripping with genetic material. In a few long strides you are in front of him again, but instead of touching him you just take the cigarette from behind his ear. You then shove your hand into his pocket where you know he keeps the lighter he never uses because he was bragging about it like it was some big deal. Its covered in sticky purple but still works.

With half lidded eyes he watches you light the thing, pulling smoke down into your gas sacks while smoke trickles out of your gills. It burns like nothing you have ever felt before, but fuck if you care. You take another drag, and when you speak smoke curls over your teeth and out your gills.

“Don’t fucking try and contact me.” Blowing the smoke in his face you turn, flicking the ash of the cigarette on him as you do so. He calls after you again but you just take another drag and blow smoke back at him.

Your name is Eridan Ampora and you are the only Ampora who should ever wear the title Orphaner.


End file.
